Diga - Snamione (Short-fic Song-fic)
by Moonda
Summary: Uma nova profecia muda a vida de Hermione. A Ordem á envia para o passado, para que a bruxa se aproxime de Tom Riddle... Ao menos era isso que todos achavam que aconteceria.
1. Só nós dois

Todos os personagens que você reconhecer, são da propriedade de J. K. Rowling.

Minha primeira fic envolvendo viajem no tempo e, consequentemente, os marotos. Então peguem leve  
É uma short, mas tem continuação. Talvez vire uma trilogia!  
Claro, isso se houver leitores *u*

Vou tentar atualizar rápido, mas não prometo muita coisa, pois tenho outras duas fics em andamento, fora alguns projetos paralelos.

A musica que me serve de inspiração pra essa fic, é 'Diga, parte 2- Fresno'. Amo-a E acho ela suuuuper Snevans! u.u  
O primeiro cap é curtinho e mostra qual é a relação entre o Snape e a Evans, mas não é uma SS/LE!

Boa leitura

* * *

" E as trevas subjugarão a luz, quando o sangue do primogênito for derramado. O que antes amava, já não amará mais, lançando-se por inteiro nos braços ensanguentados da morte.

Mas há uma maneira de restituir-lhe o amor.

No tempo um ser de luz deve voltar, para sanar a dor que consome os olhos negros. Uma mulher que traga no peito o vermelho e o dourado.

Dentre todas, enviem a mais inteligente, aquela de sangue impuro. Só ela pode tocar o coração do Sonserina, mudando assim, o destino do mundo bruxo.

Quando os planetas se alinharem, uma fenda temporal será aberta, uma única chance é tudo o que se tem. Ela deve atravessá-la e trazê-lo para o bem. "

Diga, parte 2

"Tira a maquiagem pra que eu possa ver  
Aquilo que você se esforça pra esconder  
Agora somos só nós dois, já podes parar de fingir"

Fresno

Os olhos negros esquadrinharam o salão principal, até que encontraram os longos cabelos vermelhos. Como se sentisse o olhar sobre si, a bruxa virou o pescoço e cravou os olhos verdes nele, aqueles malditos olhos verdes que sempre foram sua perdição.

Severus não pode deixar de notar o quão linda ela estava naquela noite. O vestido branco era delicado, quase virginal, transmitia uma ideia de pureza, mas a maquiagem pesada não deixava duvidas de que Lily Evans á muito tinha se tornado mulher. Detalhe irritante era a aliança prateada na mão direita, mas ele ignorava aquele brilho ou o significado que ele tinha.

Falando nisso, onde estava o Potter? Desviou os olhos da mulher e procurou por James, não demorou á localizá-lo perto da mesa, fartando-se de comida gordurosa, ladeado por seus fiéis seguidores pulguentos.

Sorriu intimamente. James Potter tinha a incrível habilidade de deixá-la sozinha, totalmente á mercê de seus olhos cobiçosos e, quase sempre, algo á mais.

Voltou a encará-la, desejando escutar o que ela cochichava á Marlene McKinnon, desejando saber o porquê dos risinhos alegres.

– Você não aprende mesmo, não é, Severus? – Lucius Malfoy perguntou ao se aproximar do amigo.

Snape fingiu não ouvi-lo, nem ao menos desviou os olhos dos fios ruivos, como se estivesse hipnotizado, e pensando bem, talvez estivesse mesmo.

Lily o fascinava, capturava seu olhar e sua alma sempre, o resto do mundo perdia o sentido quando ela estava em seu campo de visão.

– Quando vai entender que ela não é mulher pra você meu amigo? – Lucius perguntou com certa preocupação.

– Pare de me perturbar, Lucius. – murmurou friamente, os olhos ainda cravados na grifana.

– Venha, vamos achar algo para beber. – convidou Lucius.

Beber seria bom. Deixar os sentidos nublados com álcool barato seria uma distração bem vinda, enquanto ele esperava uma chance de falar com Lily á sós.

A festa do dia das bruxas correu solta noite á dentro. Era verdade que grande parte dos estudantes, os menores principalmente, já tinham voltado para os dormitórios, mas a maioria dos veteranos ainda estava ali.

Lucius e Snape tinham batizado o ponche com conhaque e se mantinham ali por perto, junto com um pequeno grupo de bruxos mal encarados, impedindo que qualquer outro aluno se aproximasse da bebida sem o consentimento dos sonserinos. Os professores pareciam não prestar atenção nisso.

Ele preparou um copo de bebida forte e ordenou que uma aluna do sexto ano entregasse a Lily. Observou ela aceitar a bebida e acenar a cabeça em sua direção como agradecimento.

Conhecia a ruiva como a palma de sua mão, sabia que ela tinha um fraco por bebidas destiladas, sua Lily apreciava o álcool como ninguém.

Bufou com desgosto quando o Potter se aproximou, envolvendo-a em seus braços e selando os lábios aos dela.

– Dance comigo, Severus. – uma setimanista aspirante á bruxa das trevas convidou.

Severus, mesmo não lembrando-se do nome da bruxa, aceitou. Arrastou-a pela pista de dança, colocando-se perto de Lily e James, para então começar a dançar lentamente com a bruxa nos braços.

Pela visão periférica, viu sua ruiva crispar os lábios com raiva, os olhos verdes faiscaram com ciúme mal disfarçado. Não podia negar que vê-la enciumada acariciava seu ego, mas não gostou da provocação que se seguiu, quando ela puxou James para um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Merlin sabe o quanto teve que se controlar para não pular sobre o casal.

Viu de relance, enquanto rodopiava com a moça loura, Lily partir sozinha do salão principal. Era a sua deixa.

Esperou alguns minutos, dispensou a jovem com quem dançava de maneira mal-educada e se pôs a procurar por Lily. Sabia aonde ela ia quando estava irritada e seguiu nessa direção primeiro.

Como suspeitava, lá estava ela, parada perto do lago outra vez. O vento brincava com os cabelos ruivos e balançava o vestido fino.

Sabia que ela o ouvira chegando, ela sempre sabia quando ele estava próximo, como se sentisse sua presença, por isso, sem aviso, á envolveu com os braços.

– Pensei que não viria atrás de mim hoje. – ela disse em tom frio.

– Eu sempre venho. – ofereceu num sussurro rouco.

Enterrou o nariz nos cabelos ruivos e inalou profundamente, sentindo como a bruxa relaxava contra seu corpo. Ceninhas de ciúmes eram comuns entre os dois. Sempre foi.

– Precisava dançar com a Willians? – quis saber a ruiva, mas a voz não soou ríspida como pretendia.

– Precisava beijar o Potter daquele jeito? – rebateu ele com amargura.

– Você provocou. – defendeu-se Lily e girou nos calcanhares para ficar de frente ao jovem bruxo.

Ela lançou á ele um daqueles olhares hipnotizantes, Severus não gostava dos olhos delineados com maquiagem escura, isso fazia com que ela parecesse diferente da menina que amava.

Libertou-se da magia dos olhos verdes, para passar a fitar a boca rosada, subitamente sua garganta secou. Inclinou o rosto e matou a sede nos lábios de Lily Evans.

Ouviu-a gemer contra seus lábios, totalmente rendida ao desejo. Ele sabia que teria dela o que quisesse naquele momento. Aprofundou o beijo e desceu as mãos pelo corpo definido, apertando com vontade o quadril feminino junto ao seu, Lily serpenteava os dedos finos pelos cabelos negros, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida, sua sanidade. Até que largaram-se ofegantes em busca de ar.

– Largue-o. – pediu o bruxo suavemente.

Não precisava especificar de quem falava, ela sabia que ele se referia á James Potter.

– Negue-o. – pediu a bruxa no mesmo tom.

Ela também não precisava especificar de quem falava, Severus sabia que ela se referia ao seu senhor.

Lily sabia, todos sabiam, que ele e Lucius estavam ansiosos para se tornarem comensais da morte. E que, provavelmente, já estavam sendo iniciados.

Ela não o entendia, não conseguia ver como ele, não podia enxergar a honra em carregar a marca negra no antebraço esquerdo. Ele ambicionava poder e isso era tudo o que o lord das trevas possuía. Se ao menos Lily entendesse... Mas ela nunca entenderia, nunca largaria o Potter, nunca seria completamente sua. E aquilo o machucava, sufocava.

Não adiantava discutir, nenhum dos dois se renderia esta noite.

A brisa noturna beliscava lhe a pele, mas não era desagradável. Lily alcançou seus lábios finos, beijando-lhe avidamente uma outra vez, sua ruiva era sempre assim com ele. Entregava-se completamente, para depois fugir arrependida, jurando que nunca mais tornaria a tocá-lo. Mas ele sabia que ela voltaria. Sempre.

Beijar os lábios já não era suficiente, então ele provou o pescoço alvo, deixando marcas que ela teria dificuldade em explicar ao namorado.

– Sev. – gemeu ela suavemente. – Não podemos, não aqui fora.

Severus sorriu minimamente e á ergueu nos braços. Lily se debateu contra ele, quando percebeu que ele os levaria para dentro do lago, mas Snape não á soltou.

A água encharcou a roupa de ambos e a temperatura gélida o fez tremer, mas ele sabia que logo seu corpo esquentaria pelos movimentos que pretendia realizar com a ruiva.

– Meu vestido, Sev. – lamentou ela.

– Acredite em mim Lily, ficou bem mais interessante molhado. – disse roucamente, descendo os olhos ônix para os seios, que agora eram visíveis sob o tecido molhado.

A ruiva lhe sorriu sedutoramente e enlaçou as pernas á sua cintura, movimentando os quadris sugestivamente contra o sexo do bruxo.

– Alguém ainda pode nos ver. – insistiu Lily.

– É mais emocionante assim, Lily. – disse roucamente.

Severus lavou o rosto dela, livrando-a da maquiagem. Precisava ver com clareza os olhos verdes que amava.

– Você o ama? – quis saber ele.

– Claro que amo, é meu namorado. – respondeu sem encará-lo.

– Não precisa fingir Lily, não pra mim.

Viu a ruiva olhar para o lago e morder o lábio inferior com força, lutando com as palavras que não queria proferir. Por fim ela levantou os olhos para ele, capturando os olhos escuros como só ela conseguia fazer.

– Você sabe que meu coração é seu, Sev. – confessou com a boca e com os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Ela o amava e ele sabia disso. Mesmo que ela se esforçasse para esconder o sentimento, Severus sabia que seu coração lhe pertencia.

Ele não precisava ouvir mais nada, só precisava do corpo dela, do cheiro dela e dos gemidos luxuriosos que agiam como uma droga em seu corpo.

Com certa dificuldade, ele livrou-se das roupas de Lily, enquanto ela lutava contra os inúmeros botões de sua camisa. Abocanhou os seios com desejo e Lily conseguiu por fim, abaixar suas calças, contentando-se em deixar a camisa negra aberta.

Lily se segurou á ele com força, para que ele pudesse usar as duas mãos para guiar o membro ereto em seu sexo.

Era quase sobrenatural a maneira como se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ela arfou ao senti-lo penetra-la rápida e profundamente, os fechados e o queixo erguido enquanto sentia a sensação de ser preenchida. Ele esperou até que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse, para então tornar a se mover dentro dela. Entrava e saía do sexo quente de Lily de maneira rítmica e lenta.

Seu ego inflou-se por ser o único a possuir o corpo da ruiva, pois sabia que ela só tinha feito amor com ele, que ela nunca tinha se entregue á James Potter. Ainda não.

Lily gemia descontrolada em seu ouvido, agarrando-se em seus cabelos dolorosamente, estremecendo com cada movimento que o bruxo fazia em seu corpo.

E assim, tendo por testemunha as estrelas, a lua e o lago, o casal se amou uma vez mais.

* * *

Eu poderia escrever uma NC detalhada, mas minha aversão por Snevans não permitiu, so sorry!  
Eu já tenho o segundo cap pronto aqui, posto assim que alguém se interessar o/

No próximo: Uma aluna transferida da França aparece... Alguma aposta de quem se trata?kk

(Aos que leem as fics 'Te amo' e 'Meu eu em você'... Esperem por novos capítulos ainda essa semana o/ )

Me digam o que acharam, sem o feedback de vocês eu fico ás cegas e sem vontade de postar o próximo.

Beso

PS: Todas as minhas fics estão no Nyah!, e eu posto com mais frequencia lá. Se você tiver um perfil no Nyah! pode acompanhar por lá, pois eu acho mais facil a postagem lá, e gosto do jeito que podemos nos relacionar com os leitores (responder reviews no Nyah e dez vezes mais rápido e prático).


	2. O que eu fiz que te fez mudar?

N/A: Gente, eu sei que o Lucius não é da mesma idade que o Sev, mas vamos supor que nessa fic, ele seja ok? Tinha esquecido de avisar isso no primeiro .  
Obrigada pelos comentários lindos!Me animaram bastante o/

Here we goooo...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Diga, parte 2

"Mas cala essa boca e me diz com o olhar.  
Quem era você até me encontrar?  
Se agora és diferente, o que eu fiz que te fez mudar?"

Fresno

Snape estava sentado em frente á lareira, fazendo anotações em seu livro de poções, quando Lucius entrou.

– Outra sangue-ruim na escola. – ele reclamou ao sentar-se na poltrona mais próxima á Severus.

– É? – perguntou Snape sem entusiasmo.

– Transferida da França, foi selecionada para a Grifinória, acabei de ver o Lupim com ela no corredor. É uma menina estranha, se quer saber.

– Todos os grifos são estranhos, Lucius. – disse entediado. "Menos Lily." Acrescentou mentalmente.

– Tem razão. – concordou o loiro.

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Snape á viu.

A menina sentava-se ao lado de Lily e Marlene, mas parecia extremamente desconfortável por algum motivo que ele desconhecia.

Ela tinha os cabelos encaracolados e olhos grandes e castanhos, os lábios eram avermelhados e carnudos e, mesmo sentada, podia se notar que era um pouco mais baixa que Lily.

Potter e a sua gangue pulguenta chegaram á mesa, e se sentaram ao lado das garotas. Sirius Black se meteu entre Lily e a novata, bombardeando-a com sorrisinhos sedutores e palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido.

"Francamente, de onde saiu esse garoto? Não consegue ver carne nova sem atacar á primeira oportunidade!" pensou ele.

Sem motivo aparente, Snape irritou-se com a proximidade dos grifanos. Mas logo empurrou esse pensamento para trás, dando total atenção a sua ruiva de olhos verdes.

Lily estava radiante, como sempre. Ele passou longos minutos observando a ruiva, e negligenciando quase que completamente seu café da manhã, até Lucius o arrastar para a primeira aula.

Hermione encaminhou-se para a primeira aula ao lado de Sirius e Marlene, apenas semiconsciente da conversa despreocupada e fútil que os dois mantinham pelo caminho, sua mente vagava longe dali. Vinte anos longe dali.

Algo tinha saído errado no plano da ordem. Não era para ela estar em 1978, era para ela voltar á 1938, época em que Tom Riddle estudou em Hogwarts, era sobre isso que a profecia falava, não era?

Então por que ela tinha voltado para a época dos pais de Harry? Não fazia sentido!

Grande tolice acreditarem que Sybill Trelawney teria acertado outra profecia! Sybill devia estar apenas delirando, só isso. Mas tinha que delirar justo sobre ela? Era inegável que a suposta profecia se referia á Hermione, todos concordaram nisso. E agora, aqui estava ela, presa em um tempo que não era o seu, para cumprir uma missão que sequer existia.

– Hermione? – Sirius á chamou e apertou seu ombro.

– Sim. – respondeu ela.

– Nossa, onde você está com a cabeça? Estou te chamando há eras! – Sirius tinha um tom brincalhão e jovial, exibia um sorriso cafajeste que deixaria qualquer uma suspirando. Pelo menos Marlene suspirava.

– Desculpe. Estou nervosa, só isso. – não era totalmente mentira, ela estava mesmo nervosa, mas não pela aula que teria, e sim pelo fato de não saber o que fazer nesse tempo.

Não havia Tom Riddle ali, não havia nada que devesse ser mudado. Havia? E se a profecia estivesse certa, á quem ela se referia? Quem Hermione deveria encontrar? Quem Hermione deveria iluminar?

– Fique tranquila, o professor Horace é meio irritante ás vezes, mas não chega a ser totalmente desagradável. – Sirius envolveu a castanha pelos ombros, demonstrando uma intimidade que eles não tinham, não nesse tempo ao menos.

Chegaram ao laboratório de poções, e Hermione descobriu que todos já tinham seus lugares pré-definidos. Lily sentava-se com Marlene, Sirius com James, Peter com Remus, e os outros lugares rapidamente foram tomados por duplas grifinórias e sonserinas. Havia apenas um lugar vago, ao lado de um garoto alto de cabelos negros e longos, um sonserina que rabiscava furiosamente em um livro.

"Ótimo!" pensou ironicamente ela, ao sentar-se ao lado do bruxo.

– Bom dia. – sussurrou por educação.

O garoto, entretanto, não respondeu. Apenas olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas e nariz empinado, avaliando-a de cima. Ela não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para reconhecer aquele garoto, conhecia muito bem aquele arquear de sobrancelhas e os olhos negros profundos.

Olhos que pertenciam á Severus Snape.

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Só agora percebeu que não estava apenas no tempo dos pais de Harry, estava no tempo de seu ex-professor de poções, do assassino de Dumbledore. Claro que estava! Por que não tinha lembrado disso antes?! Ela sabia que os pais de Harry tinham estudado junto com Snape em Hogwarts, e não só com ele, mas Lucius Malfoy também... E outros futuros comensais da morte.

Era á época da ascensão do lord, época em que ele ganhou inúmeros seguidores, e Snape estava entre eles.

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou friamente.

Hermione se sobressaltou e virou a cabeça bruscamente para a mesa do professor.

O Snape jovem era tão assustador quanto o Snape adulto. Talvez mais.

Sentiu um frio na espinha e um ódio no peito, aquele garoto estranho era o maior traidor do seu tempo. Estava sentada ao lado de um comensal da morte, o pior de todos eles, provavelmente.

– Ora, ora... O que temos aqui... – começou professor Slughorn sorridente. – A senhorita deve ser a aluna transferida da França. Qual o seu nome?

– Hermione Granger, senhor. – respondeu tímida.

– Seja bem-vinda Srta. Granger! Espero que esteja gostando da escola, embora me atreva a dizer, a torre da Grifinória não é tão aconchegante quanto as masmorras Sonserinas. – Hermione meio que tossiu, meio que engasgou, tentando disfarçar o riso que lhe subira a garganta.

Pois ela sabia que as masmorras podiam ser tudo, menos aconchegantes.

Slughorn deu inicio á aula, instruindo-os sobre a poção do sono sem sonhos, e pedindo que respondessem um questionário sobre as propriedades da poção, pois na aula seguinte iriam prepará-la.

Pela visão periférica, ela via Snape rabiscar as respostas rapidamente, tão rápido quanto ela. Foram os primeiros a acabar e entregar o questionário, o que fez com que Slughorn os elogiasse e os comparasse. Snape se contentou em bufar ao comentário do professor e voltar ao lugar.

Hermione tamborilou os dedos nervosamente sobre a bancada, pensando sobre o que faria para voltar ao presente, já que a profecia era falsa.

Ela devia ter previsto a profecia era falha, afinal, ninguém seria capaz de colocar um pouco de amor dentro do peito de Tom Riddle! O destino do mundo bruxo estava selado, e ela tinha que voltar para ajudar seus amigos á vencer Voldemort. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer nesse tempo, nada que mudasse a história no futuro.

– Pare! – murmurou Snape e colocou a mão pesada sobre a dela, para fazê-la parar de tamborilar.

O contato com a mão fria de Snape, era algo, surpreendentemente, reconfortante.

Ele pareceu notar algo diferente também, pois permaneceu com a mão sobre a dela por alguns segundos á mais do que o necessário.

Hermione entendeu que, o sentimento de conforto, devia-se ao fato de Snape fazer parte da sua vida no presente. Ele não era só parte desse tempo, mas parte do seu tempo á vinte anos. Era um elo com o futuro.

Snape prendeu o olhar ao dela, e ela não se sentia forte o suficiente para quebrar o contato visual.

Permitiu-se analisar as feições do jovem Snape pela primeira vez. Não haviam rugas na pela alva, os cabelos negros estavam cortados á altura dos ombros, os lábios eram finos e rosados, e o nariz adunco era o mesmo que conhecia. Não era completamente desagradável, talvez um pouco magro demais.

O sinal tocou em algum lugar e Hermione piscou repetidas vezes quando Snape se levantou abruptamente, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo.

– Ow! Você mordeu o ranhoso ou algo assim? – perguntou Sirius momentos depois, aproximando-se dela e lhe ajudando a guardar os materiais.

– Ranhoso? – perguntou Hermione.

– O garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado. Snape.

– Ah, não mordi não. – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, os pensamentos ainda rodando em sua mente.

– Eu sei que não Hermione.– Sirus disse divertido. – Mas você parece estranha... Ele te disse alguma coisa ruim? – Sirius tomou a mochila da mão de Hermione e lançou sobre o ombro. De relance ela viu Marlene fazer uma careta desgostosa para isso.

– Nós não falamos nada, pra falar a verdade.

– Na próxima aula de poções você pode se sentar comigo, James que se sente com o ranhoso, ele sabe se defender. – ofereceu o grifano, e outra vez, lançou os braços possessivamente sobre os ombros de Hermione.

Era impressão dela ou Sirius Black á estava paquerando?

– Não acho que seja necessário, Sirius, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – disse educadamente, desvencilhando-se do bruxo e indo em direção á Marlene e Lily. Tudo o que ela não precisava era do padrinho de seu melhor amigo dando em cima dela.

As meninas foram ao banheiro e Hermione as acompanhou, percebendo tardiamente que tinha deixado a mochila com Sirius, e que não o veria no próximo tempo de história da magia, já que, segundo Lily dissera, o grifano pretendia cabular essa aula.

Correu para procurar Sirius, mas não fazia ideia de onde o garoto podia estar, então decidiu ir até a sala comunal da Grifinória, rezando para que ele estivesse lá.

Mas na pressa, a castanha esqueceu-se de pular o degrau que desaparecia no meio da escada, o que fez com que ela ficasse com a perna presa na altura da coxa. E para ajudar, sua varinha tinha rolado escada abaixo.

Gritou por ajuda, mas não havia ninguém passando por perto, todos deviam estar em aula.

Ela já estava pensando que aquilo não poderia ser pior, quando ouviu alguém subir os degraus calmamente.

Seus olhos foram subindo lentamente até encontrar o rosto do aluno que se aproximava com sua varinha na mão.

– Problemas, Granger? –a voz rouca de Severus perguntou.

Ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, completamente satisfeito em vê-la naquele estado vergonhoso.

– Não, problema nenhum. Apenas devolva minha varinha para que eu possa sair daqui! – exigiu a grifana com o queixo erguido.

– Onde foram parar as boas maneiras grifinórias? – perguntou Snape sarcasticamente.

– Por favor. – murmurou Hermione com a mandíbula travada.

– Não. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Não o que?

– Não vou devolver sua varinha. – o sorriso do sonserina curvou-se ainda mais.

Hermione pestanejou. Então ele iria ficar ali, rindo da cara dela enquanto ela implorava? Não mesmo. Cruzou os braços e ignorou a dor que sentia na coxa, decidida á esperar que outra pessoa aparecesse, sem dar á Snape o gostinho de vê-la implorar.

– Grifinórios.– murmurou Snape, suspirando teatralmente.

O bruxo guardou a varinha de Hermione no bolso e puxou as mangas da camisa branca para cima, revelando braços limpos e imaculados.

Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa quando ele estendeu as mãos em sua direção, mas ainda mais surpresa por não ver ali a marca negra.

"Claro que não há marca negra, ele ainda não é um comensal." Sua mente lembrou.

– Eu sei que tenho braços bonitos, mas se você pretende sair daí, para de admirá-los e estenda os seus. – disse ele impaciente.

Hermione bufou e estendeu as mãos em direção á ele, Snape inclinou-se um pouco e agarrou os pulsos da castanha com firmeza, para então puxá-la para cima sem cuidado.

– Ai! – exclamou Hermione quando sentiu a coxa ser arranhada pelo mármore da escada.

Snape fez menção de largá-la, mas quando viu que a grifana não conseguia firmar á perna direita, passou um braço pela cintura fina e ajudou-a a subir o restante dos degraus.

– Acha que consegue andar sozinha agora? – ele perguntou em tom baixo, mas sem a frieza habitual.

– Sim.

Hermione tentou dar um passo sem o apoio de Snape, mas seu calcanhar doeu agudamente, com certeza ela tinha torcido o tornozelo. Droga.

Mas antes que ela caísse, Snape já tinha os braços em volta dela outra vez. Hermione arfou com a proximidade do corpo de seu antigo professor. Ele estava com o peito prensado ao dela, os dois braços segurando-a firmemente contra si, de forma protetora e meio possesiva.

Ela levantou os olhos castanhos e afundou-os nos olhos negros. Os olhos de Snape não eram frios como ela se lembrava, eram quentes, vibrantes, olhos completamente apaixonantes. Não pareciam pertencer á alguém mal, cruel... E não pertenciam.

Ela percebeu, ao mesmo tempo em que Snape afastava uma mecha de cabelo cacheado que lhe caíra sobre a face, que era ele á quem a profecia se referia.

Era Snape quem ela tinha vindo encontrar. Mas por quê? Que poder tinha ele sobre o destino do mundo bruxo?

Suas pupilas dilataram quando ela compreendeu; Se Snape não se tornar-se um comensal da morte, então não mataria Dumbledore... Isso! Dumbledore estaria vivo e lutando. E isso sim, garantiria a queda de Voldemort. Só podia ser isso.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer para fazê-lo mudar de lado? E quanto ao primogênito? Onde entrava nessa história?

– Vou te levar para a enfermaria. – a voz de Snape tirou-a de seus pensamentos confusos.

O bruxo ergueu Hermione no colo, e começou a andar com passos largos para a enfermaria.

– Não precisava me pegar no colo, sabe?– ela disse enquanto tentava arrumar a saia no lugar certo.

– Ir com você mancando demoraria muito, e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

– Estou te fazendo perder a aula...

– Está. Mas eu saberei como cobrar esse pequeno favor, Granger. Pode esperar. – prometeu ele.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando imaginar que tipo de coisas Snape poderia querer dela, com certeza não seria nada de bom.

– Seboso! – Sirius gritou á certa distância. – O que você fez com a Hermione?! Coloque-a no chão!

– Como quiser Black! – murmurou entredentes e ameaçou largar Hermione.

– Não! –a grifana gritou.

Snape sorriu minimamente quando ela jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoçoeafundou o rosto em seu peito. Em parte, por que era ótimo ver Sirius Black tremendo de raiva, mas também, por que gostou do modo que Hermione parecia confortável no colo dele.

– Eu torci o tornozelo, Sirius. Snape está me ajudando.

– Eu posso carregá-la...

– Não será preciso, Black. – Snape disse satisfeito. – Eu cuido da Hermione.

A bruxa arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, mas não questionou o porquê da informalidade repentina. Ao que ele ficou intimamente grato. Só tinha á chamado pelo primeiro nome para provocar Sirius, e a julgar pelo modo que o projeto de cão cerrou os punhos, tinha conseguido irritá-lo.

Sirius, que trazia consigo a mochila de Hermione, os seguiu com a cara amarrada até a enfermaria.

* * *

Fiquem felizes em saber que o terceiro já está sendo escrito e, provavelmente, amanha esteja pronto! o/ To animada com essa fic. Nem sei por que.  
Sei que esse cap ta meio morno, mas esperem por emoções fortes no próximo o/

Beijos amores! Quero meus reviews!


	3. Eu não vivo sem você

N/A: Hi! Amores, obrigada pelos reviews lindos Como eu já disse anteriormente,não sou fã da Evans, então perdoem-me pelo que vou fazer com ela nesse cap. Ou não. Muahahahaah

Boa leitura!

* * *

Diga, parte 2

"Eu lembro dos lábios tremendo ao dizer  
Eu não vivo sem você...

Fresno

Na enfermaria, Snape descobriu que a menina tinha mesmo torcido o tornozelo. Ele devolveu a varinha á ela e, para provocar ainda mais, Sirius Black, lhe beijou suavemente a testa, desejando as melhoras mais falsas que Hermione já tinha ouvido. A grifana balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de canto e sussurrou algo como "Garotos", antes de Snape girar nos calcanhares e deixá-la aos cuidados da enfermeira e companhia do amigo pulguento.

O resto do dia se passou da maneira mais tediosa possível. Snape não viu Lily pelos corredores e nem no almoço, ao qual James Potter também não compareceu, o que o levou á terrível conclusão de que o casal estava junto, enroscado em alguma parte do castelo.

A hora do jantar chegou, e outra vez, Lily não estava presente. O que o enervou além do limite.

Onde estava a ruiva? Ao menos o Potter estava ali, provando que eles não estavam juntos.

– Coma Severus. – cutucou Lucius ao seu lado.

– Estou sem fome. – disse, sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos negros da mesa da Grifinória.

– Está sem ela, você quer dizer.

– Por que você se importa tanto com isso, Lucius? – perguntou em tom baixo e frio.

– Você é meu melhor amigo, e está aí, caindo de amores por uma sangue-ruim!

– Não a chame assim. – pediu ao que parecia a milésima vez.

– Mas ela é! E você sabe que não pode ficar com ela. Não se pretende se tornar um comensal da morte. – disse sussurrando.

– Talvez eu não me torne um.

– Negaria o lord por ela? – perguntou Lucius incrédulo.

Snape apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Lucius bufou sonoramente e desandou á falar sobre á honra que envolve a marca negra e os bruxos de puro-sangue, um discurso que Snape já conhecia e estava cansado de ouvir. Quando Lucius terminou de falar, ele se levantou e saiu para fora do salão.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts estava parcialmente escura e silenciosa, como era comum nesse horário, mas para a surpresa de Severus, ela não estava vazia. Sentiu o cheiro de Lily assim que pisou o primeiro pé sob o limiar de entrada, sorriu minimamente e se encaminhou para a mesa que a ruiva costumava ficar.

Lily fechou o livro assim que o viu.

– Que susto Snape!

– Snape? O que aconteceu com 'Sev'? – perguntou ele com tristeza fingida.

Sabia que Lily agiria assim. Ela sempre agia friamente depois de transarem, fingia-se de arrependida e puritana. Mas ele sabia que era só fingimento.

Já fazia quase três semanas desde que tinham se amado no lago, e já estava na hora de repetir a dose, na opinião dele.

– O "Sev" – Lily desenhou aspas com a mão. – Levou a novata para enfermaria no colo! No colo!

– Lily isso não foi nada...

– Nada? Sirius me contou da proximidade de vocês. Você... você á beijou na testa! – esbravejou a grifana enciumada.

– Olha, aquela menina torceu o tornozelo e eu a ajudei. Só isso. Juro. – defendeu-se Severus.

Lily pareceu ponderar por um momento, mas ainda estava com raiva quando disse:

– Já está na hora de encararmos a realidade, Snape. Nós não ficaremos juntos. Nunca.

– Nunca é muito tempo, Lily. – ele disse roucamente sentando-se de frente a bruxa e acariciando sua mão.

– Eu estou falando sério dessa vez, Snape. Eu pertenço ao James, e você...

– Pertenço á você. – interrompeu ele, antes que ela concluísse a frase. – Só a você.

– Não. Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – disse ela firme e levantou-se. – Seja lá o que nós tínhamos, Snape, acabou.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelhas para ela, e colocou-se de pé também.

– Lily... – começou ele suavemente.

A ruiva girou nos calcanhares e começou a se afastar. Levou alguns segundos para que o sonserina percebesse que ela falava sério dessa vez. Mas ele não deixaria que ela simplesmente saísse da sua vida, não assim, não agora.

Com passos largos e firmes, ele á alcançou, agarrou-a pelos braços e encostou-a contra a estante de livros próxima á sessão restrita da biblioteca.

– Me solte! – sibilou a ruiva.

– Nunca.

Snape colou os lábios aos dela, golpeando-a com a língua para que ela entreabrisse os lábios, mas ela não cedeu. Não retribuiu ao beijo.

– Eu não vivo sem você. – ele sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos roçando aos dela.

Lily amoleceu com a frase, soltando um suspiro mínimo, que Snape aproveitou para beijar-lhe novamente, e dessa vez ela correspondeu.

O beijo era desesperado e faminto, cheio de coisas não verbalizadas, promessas e despedidas. E ele sabia disso. Sabia que dessa vez, estava perdendo-a.

Separaram-se em busca de ar e Lily, contrariando as palavras de antes, começou a arrancar a roupa de Snape. Ela arrancou a capa escolar e abriu os botões da camisa, que escorregou pelos ombros do bruxo e parou na altura dos cotovelos, sobre o peito pálido havia apenas a gravata verde e prata.

A ruiva desceu os lábios carnudos pelos tórax alvo, distribuindo mordidas leves e lambidas quentes, até que seus joelhos tocaram o chão. Snape acariciou os fios vermelhos, enquanto ela lutava com os botões da calça. Arfou quando ela finalmente abaixou a calça e a cueca, dando liberdade á ereção pulsante que despontou orgulhosamente em direção ao rosto da garota.

– Lily! – gemeu ele quando ela pousou os lábios na cabeça rosada.

Lily brincava com a língua pela extensão do pênis, e massageava as coxas do bruxo ao mesmo tempo. Snape mordeu o lábio inferior quando ela o engoliu quase inteiro. Os dedos, que antes acariciavam, agora puxavam os cabelos vermelhos, guiando-a ao ritmo que mais gostava.

Foi ao levantar o rosto para gemer, que ele viu, de relance, cabelos cacheados que pertenciam á Hermione, sumirem por trás de uma estante. A grifana deve de ter percebido que ele á tinha visto, pois no instante seguinte, ouviram vários livros caindo ao chão.

– Quem está ai?! – perguntou Lily assustada.

– Ninguém, Lily, continue. – ele disse roucamente.

E Lily continuou. Movimentava-se rapidamente, sugando Snape e o acariciando com a língua, fazendo o bruxo estremecer em cada movimento.

Ele viu Hermione tentar sair de detrás da estante, mas levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo a ela que ficasse em silêncio e se mantivesse ali. Se Lily á visse, sairia correndo, e ele estava muito longe de dispensar os carinhos da bruxa.

De todas as coisas que Hermione pensou que poderiam acontecer em uma viajem ao passado, essa, com certeza, não estava na lista. Ela voltou a se esconder atrás da estante.

Então Snape era amante de Lily Evans? Bom, isso era surpreendente.

Sempre imaginou a mãe de Harry como uma garota doce e meiga... Pura. Mas não havia nada de puro em estar ajoelhada com o membro de um homem na boca.

– Isso Lily... – gemeu Snape de maneira estrangulada.

É. Isso definitivamente não sairia de sua cabeça nunca!

Ouviu um gritinho e arriscou uma pequena espiada por entre os livros.

Snape tinha levantado a bruxa e lançado ela contra a estante, Lily tinha as pernas entrelaçadas á cintura de Snape, a saia levantada sobre a barriga, e ele, de maneira bruta e descontrolada, rasgou a calcinha preta, para então estocá-la abruptamente.

Hermione não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava corada até a raiz do cabelo.

Se escondeu outra vez e tapou os ouvidos na tentativa de livrar-se dos gemidos roucos dos dois. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, Lily era meio escandalosa.

– Oh! Se-ev mais fundo! –a ruiva gritou entrecortada.

A imagem de uma Lily pura tinha ido ralo abaixo para sempre. Hermione estava á ponto de se desilusionar para sair dali, mesmo não sendo muito boa em desilusão, o que ela não podia era ficar ali, ouvindo os dois transarem.

Ela tinha certeza absoluta que Snape tinha á visto deixar a biblioteca, mas não se importava o suficiente para verificar.

Ela não sabia o que a deixava mais perplexa; a descoberta de um romance entre Snape e Lily, ou a percepção do quão sensuais eram os gemidos do bruxo.

Dias depois...

Era cedo ainda, cerca de seis horas da manhã, quando Hermione ouviu Lily levantar-se e correr para o banheiro.

– Lily, você está bem? – ela perguntou, ao ouvir a bruxa vomitar.

– Eu... – começou a ruiva, mas voltou a vomitar.

Marlene e ela se levantaram e correram para o banheiro, onde se ajoelharam perto de Lily, que tinha o rosto inclinado sobre o bacio.

– Vou chamar a enfermeira! – anunciou Marlene apreensiva.

–Não!– gritou Lily. – Quer dizer... Não é preciso Lene, eu já estou bem. Sério.

Hermione olhou para Marlene e deu de ombros, as duas pareciam confusas e desconfiadas, mas não teceram qualquer comentário.

Ainda naquele dia, durante a aula de transfiguração, Hermione foi chamada ao escritório do diretor.

Dumbledore, sentado por trás da escrivania de carvalho, lhe enviava uma imagem nítida de seu velório. E assim como na primeira vez que o vira nesse tempo, a bruxa teve que segurar as lágrimas.

– Sente-se, Srta. Granger. – ele disse com um sorriso simpático. – Aceita umas balinhas de limão?

– Obrigada diretor. – ela aceitou as balinhas, mas não as colocou na boca.

– Sei que não posso saber o que acontece no futuro, pois seria demasiado perigoso, mas sua emoção em me ver, me intriga.

– Desculpe professor, é só que...

– Não explique-se, senhorita. Quanto menos eu souber, melhor. – Hermione aquiesceu com a cabeça e esperou que o diretor começasse a falar novamente. – Já faz um mês que a senhorita está entre nós. Eu não sei qual o objetivo da sua viajem ao tempo, mas temo que tenha que ser mais rápida. Não é seguro passar tempo demais no passado.

– Eu sei professor Dumbledore, mas eu tenho uma missão que está longe de ser cumprida, na verdade, estou confusa, as coisas não saíram bem como o planejado.

– Srta. Granger, estou aqui para ajudar-lhe no que for necessário. Mesmo que não possa fazer muito por não saber qual é a sua missão na integra. Me deixe saber se houver algo que precise.

– Claro diretor. – agradeceu Hermione.

A bruxinha deixou o escritório do diretor com um tremendo sentimento de culpa. Ela tinha uma missão á cumprir, tinha que se aproximar de Snape, mas tudo o que tinha feito no último mês foi observar ele se relacionar com Lily, sem, no entanto, interferir; e puxar conversas fúteis nas aulas de poções.

Mas aquele mês de observação tinha dado á grifana uma certeza: Snape era apaixonado por Lily Evans.

Várias vezes pegou o bruxo olhando com olhos sonhadores para a ruiva, ou conversas sussurradas pelos corredores escuros. Só que Lily não partilhava do mesmo amor. Não. Lily amava James, Hermione sentia isso, ela só não sabia o porquê dela manter um relacionamento com Snape, se era apaixonada pelo namorado.

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos, quando se chocou com alguém. O baque foi forte o suficiente para levá-la ao chão e um corpo forte cair sobre o dela.

– Maldição! – exclamou ao bater a cabeça com força no piso de pedra.

– Tinha que ser você. – ouviu Snape perto demais.

– Você podia ter desviado sabe? – ela se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e observou o bruxo que já se colocava de pé. Snape não usava a capa escolar, vestia apenas uma camisa branca sobre o tronco e, sem a gravata, os primeiros botões abertos, mostravam um pedaço de pele alva.

– Vou acabar me acostumando com essa imagem. – disse o sonserino com um sorriso torto. – Você fica linda aos meus pés, Granger.

– Você fica lindo sem capa. – Hermione murmurou.

Ruborizou quando percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta, ainda mais por Snape arquear as sobrancelhas para ela.

– Vai me ajudar á levantar, ou não? – questionou para quebrar o gelo.

Snape estendeu a mão para ela e a içou para cima, outra vez minimizando o espaço entre seus corpos.

– Ainda não tive a chance de agradecer pela sua... Descrição, naquela noite na biblioteca.

– Quem te garante que eu não contei á ninguém? – perguntou a grifana com tom de provocação.

– Lily continua namorando o veadinho. Então...

– Você a ama? – soltou Hermione sem querer.

Mesmo sabendo a resposta, queria ouvir aquilo da boca de Snape, precisava encaixar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça.

– Isso não é da sua conta, é?

Os olhos negros, cheios de calor, brilharam de forma curiosa para ela. Hermione soube o que Snape pretendia e bloqueou a mente antes que ele visse alguma coisa. Ou perlo menos ela achou que ele não tinha visto nada.

– Fique fora da minha mente, professor! – sibilou a grifana.

–Professor?

– E-eu, eu... – Hermione empalideceu subitamente.

Snape não podia saber nada sobre o futuro, era perigoso demais. Maldita língua!

– Tem alguma coisa estranha em você. Um dia eu vou descobrir o que é. – prometeu o bruxo e partiu pelo corredor.

Hermione, que ainda não acreditava na própria burrice, ficou parada no mesmo lugar, cada vez mais confusa.

Havia algo errado com Lily, e Snape sabia disso.

A ruiva o evitava há semanas, e parecia diferente das outras vezes. Algo sério realmente tinha acontecido, ele sentia que a perdia, e isso o torturava. Ele estava procurando-a quando esbarrou na Granger, a novata de olhos castanhos e cabelos encaracolados. Essa era uma pessoa que o intrigava de verdade.

O que mais o incomodava nela, era a falta de referências. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, tudo era muito vago, como se ela não tivesse um passado. A menina nunca falava da família ou recebia corujas, e tinha a mania irritante de puxar assunto com ele toda santa aula de poções. E mais uma coisa, essa descoberta recente, ela sabia oclumência. O que ela poderia querer esconder, para proteger a mente de maneira tão firme? Nos poucos segundos em que esteve na mente da castanha, conseguiu ver apenas um vislumbre de um garoto de olhos verdes... Verdes como os de Lily. Exatamente iguais aos de Lily.

Mas antes que ele conseguisse descobrir de quem se tratava, ela fechou a mente de forma que não deixou sequer uma brecha. E por Merlin, ela o chamou de professor? Argh! Que garota confusa!

A irritante grifinória não saiu de seus pensamentos durante todo aquele dia, tornando a distância de Lily muito menos dolorosa.

Foi somente no domingo que conseguiu ficar á sós com a ruiva. Lily estava perto do lago, com os braços cruzados e o olhar distante.

Sorriu ao perceber que ela o esperava.

– Demorou. – ela disse quando o ouviu se aproximar.

– Foi você quem fugiu de mim por dias á fio. – retrucou.

Lily girou para encará-lo, mas manteve os braços cruzados e expressão séria.

– Nós precisamos conversar.

– Claro. Mas antes... – Snape se aproximou, almejando enlaçar à ruiva nos braços e tocar-lhe os lábios.

Mas Liy esticou os dois braços, espalmando as mãos no tórax do bruxo, para impedir que ele se aproximasse.

– Eu disse é a você, Snape, isso já acabou. –falou firme e determinada.

– O que você quer falar comigo então? – perguntou o bruxo em tom ríspido.

Lily respirou fundo algumas vezes, a palidez no rosto era algo fora do normal. Demorou uma eternidade para que ele falasse:

– Eu, erm... Sev, eu estou grá-grávida. – gaguejou a jovem Lily com os olhos verdes fixos na grama.

Severus sabia que estava de queixo caído, a noticia o acertou como um balaço bem no meio da cabeça, deixando-o tonto e sem ar.

Então Lily estava gravida? Ele seria pai? Ele e Lily teriam um filho! Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Isso era algo totalmente inesperado, algo que ele não planejara e Snape gostava de planejar tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Gostava de ter controle sobre ás coisas, entretanto, não tinha o mínimo controle sobre isso. Não tinha condições, psicológicas ou financeiras, para ter um filho.

Lily o olhava apreensiva, esperando que ele assimilasse a notícia.

Sua mente trabalhou numa velocidade inumana, mostrando-lhe todos os motivos para não querer ser pai agora.

(a), eles eram muito novos, (b), estavam em tempos de guerra, (c), ele não seria um bom pai. Mas havia um motivo para ele querer esse bebê, e esse motivo subjugava todos os outros, ele seria pai de um filho de Lily. Parte dele crescia dentro do ventre da mulher que ele amava.

– Ai meu Deus, você não está em choque ou coisa assim está? – Lily perguntou e deu um tapinha na bochecha magra dele, fazendo com que Snape piscasse repetidas vezes e fechasse a boca, absurdamente, seca. – Por favor, Sev, eu preciso de você em suas plenas faculdades mentais para fazer a poção Mundus uterum!

– Eu não sei o que dizer. – sussurrou o bruxo com alguma emoção, sem ter prestado atenção nas palavras da ruiva.

– Diga que fará a poção o mais rápido possível! Você sempre foi excelente em poções e...

– Que poção?

– Mundus uterum. – repetiu.

Snape arregalou os olhos, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Lily estava pedindo que ele fizesse uma poção abortiva? Ela queria matar o filho dele?

Pela primeira vez na vida, o bruxo sentiu nojo de Lily.

– Você não vai abortar! – sussurrou ele com raiva.

– Enlouqueceu? Não podemos ter um filho... O corpo é meu! Eu não quero ser mãe! Não agora e nunca de um filho seu! – cuspiu a ruiva. – Você tem que me ajudar, Sev...

– Ajudar a matar nosso filho?

– É um feto! Um nada!

– É parte de mim! Não se atreva á fazer mal á ele! Entendeu bem? – a voz do bruxo era fria e ameaçadora. Algo que nunca tinha dirigido á Lily.

– Se você não vai me ajudar, eu vou fazer isso sozinha! – os olhos verdes de Lily, de repente, eram frios. Não era a Lily Evans por quem Snape tinha se apaixonado.

– Que tipo de monstro é você? – murmurou Snape com asco.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ouviram o zelador se aproximar aos berros.

– Vocês dois, já para dentro! Não é hora de estarem aqui fora! – exigiu o homem.

Lily num átimo se pôs á andar, deixando Snape para trás.

Severus não sabia o que fazer, mas uma coisa era certa; Lily teria essa criança. Ela querendo ou não!

* * *

N/A: Lily bitch!  
Me digam o que acharam!

Amores, eu AMO OS COMENTS DE VOCÊS Então obrigada pelo estimulo õ/

Sobre Meu eu em você, eu vou atualizá-la logo, essa semana ainda, espero. Só pra vocês entenderem, eu estou com três fic em andamento. Te Amo, Diga e MEEV, então vou fazer assim: Te amo será a próxima a ser atualizada, depois MEEV e depois Diga. E depois sucessivamente õ/ Combinado? *u* Beijos


	4. O mal

N/A:Gentemmmm, desculpem a falta de postagem. Mas como já deu pra notar -se você lê outras fics minhas- minha inspiração voltou e estou escrevendo como louca! Então comemorem... Ou não, não sei kkk  
Obrigado pelos coments lindos e divos É minha motivação, então não deixem de comentar.

Vou confessar uma coisa... EU GOSTEI DESSE CAP! Juro, é muito raro eu ficar satisfeita com um cap, sempre fico meio na duvida, meio insegura... Mas esse me cativou Então lá vai...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Fresno

Tira essa roupa pra que eu possa ver  
Que não há uma arma  
Tentando se esconder  
O mal vive num lar  
Perfeito e sem infiltração

Diga, parte 2

Era tarde, muito tarde. Se fosse pega fora da cama á essa hora ganharia uma detenção, mas ela tinha que arriscar. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores, andando rápido e silenciosamente, até que chegou na sala de poções. Não foi difícil abri-la, Horácio nunca á trancava, por isso conseguiu facilmente.

Entrou e correu até o armário de ingredientes.

Seus olhos procuraram pela erva que precisava, era rara e perigosa, mas que seria sua salvação. Lily tinha passado a semana toda trancada na biblioteca, pesquisando e pesquisando e pesquisando, até que encontrou um meio de dar fim á sua gravidez indesejada.

Suas habilidades com poções não eram muito boas, de modo que ela jamais conseguiria preparar uma poção abortiva decente, e Severus se recusara a ajudar. Argh! Que grande idiota ele foi! Como ele não podia enxergar que era a coisa certa a se fazer? Eles não podam ter um filho! Por Morgana, ela só tinha 17 anos!

Então ela leu sobre essa erva. Só tinha que tomar um chá e pronto! Adeus feto. Adeus barriga.

Não é que ela não quisesse ser mãe. Ela queria, até. Mas não agora e não de um Snape. Ela queria um filho de Thiago, que tinha recursos para criar uma família, que era um bruxo popular e bonitão. Amava Severus, mas por que ele tinha que ser tão esquisito? Se cortasse os cabelos e se vestisse melhor... Talvez ela assumisse algum compromisso com ele...

— Aqui! — exclamou eufórica quando finalmente encontrou.

Ela pegou o pequeno vidrinho repleto de folhas azuis e o colocou no bolso. Alivio correu solto em seu corpo, agora era uma questão de horas para se livrar do seu _probleminha_.

Um mês depois, Slughorn deu uma de suas famosas festas, com o intuito de comemorar o alto desemprenho que o sétimo ano tinha obtido em um de seus testes. Isso não era lá motivo muito grande para uma festa, mas o velho e barrigudo Slughorn estava entediado.

Sendo assim, ás 20h00 de uma sexta-feira, Snape se viu rumando para a ala particular pertencente ao mestre em poções.

As coisas com Lily não tinham evoluído de maneira alguma, muito pelo contrário; a grifana de cabelos vermelhos continuava dizendo que não teria o bebê. O Sonserino estava incerto, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sobre os sentimentos que tinha sobre a garota. Não sabia mais se á amava ou odiava. A verdade, é que ele não sabia mais quem era aquela mulher. A Lily por quem ele se apaixonara nunca faria algo tão repulsivo como um aborto.

— Snape! — uma voz conhecida lhe chamou. Ele não precisava se virar para saber que era Hermione quem corria atrás dele pelo corredor, aquela irritante o perseguia todos os dias, puxando cada vez mais conversa fiada. Ele só não sabia o porquê. — Espere!

Á contragosto, o moreno diminuiu os passos, permitindo assim, que Hermione o alcançasse.

— Está indo para a festa do professor Slughorn? — perguntou ela com a respiração pesada.

— O que você acha, Granger?

— Acho que você precisa de um par — murmurou ela rapidamente. — E eu também.

— Esta me convidando para ser seu par? — um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico beliscou os lábios do sonserino.

Snape girou nos calcanhares, pronto para dizer que Hermione tirasse o hipogrifo da chuva, mas quando seus olhos caíram sobre ela, a frase morreu em sua boca.

A grifana vestia um vestido lilás de tecido esvoaçante e fino, um decote bem cortado salientava os seios medianos e o comprimento era um pouco acima do joelho. No rosto delicado uma maquiagem fina ressaltava os olhos castanhos e um batom escarlate aumentava os lábios carnudos. _Ela estava linda_.

— Estou. Claro que não é um encontro ou coisa do tipo, só não quero chegar sozinha — explicou-se ela, colocando um cacho atrás da orelha.

— Tudo bem. — Snape se ouviu dizendo finalmente.

Ele ofereceu o braço á Hermione e ela se enganchou ali, outra vez sendo envolvida por aquela aura leve que só Snape possuía.

Quando chegaram ao destino, sentiram vários pares de olhos sobre eles. Lucius balançava a cabeça com um ar zombeteiro num canto; Sírius semicerrava os olhos perigosamente e Lily — que usava um vestido rosa pálido meio largo — cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo, em clara desaprovação.

— Vão me comer viva só com o olhar — murmurou Hermione.

— Aposto como o Black adoraria _comer_ você, Granger — provocou o sonserino com malícia.

Hermione ruborizou, mas acabou rindo do comentário pouco educado de Snape. Afinal, sabia muito bem que a intenção de Sirius para com ela era exatamente essa: Levá-la para cama.

— O que acha de uma pequena exibição para nosso seleto grupo? — sussurrou Snape ao pé do ouvido da morena.

O hálito quente de Snape enviou-lhe um arrepio á espinha, e sem entender direito o porquê de estar tão satisfeita com a proximidade entre eles, a grifana apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça.

Ele a levou para a pista de dança, cumprimentando alguns bruxos no caminho, para então começar a conduzir Hermione em uma dança parecida com a valsa.

Rodopios e trocas de pernas nunca pareceram tão sedutores quanto naquele momento. Snape dançava muito bem, bem até demais. Hermione não se lembrava de ter se sentindo tão confortável nos braços de alguém desde... Desde que ele a carregara no colo, talvez. A percepção desse fato a fez se sentir um pouco desconfortável, mas não de um jeito ruim, entretanto. Desconfortável como ter fadinhas mordentes no estomago. Se pudesse, dançaria com Snape a noite toda, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, a música acabou e Snape, que parecia um pouco desconcertado, deixou Hermione na pista sozinha. Mal os braços do bruxo á largaram, outro par de braços a puxaram para uma outra dança. Era Sirius quem escorregava a mão na cintura da grifana.

— O que você faz aqui com o Horroroso? — quis saber ele.

— Decida-se, Black — bufou ela. — É Ranhoso, Seboso ou Horroroso...

— Gosto de variar, mas esses três são meus favoritos — o sorriso jocoso na face do bruxo á fez se sentir enojada.

— O nome dele é Severus Snape! — sibilou ela em fúria repentina. — E merece ser tratado com respeito! — Hermione empurrou Sirius e marchou para o outro lado da sala.

Não sabia bem ao certo o porquê, mas não estava mais achando divertido quando Black xingava o sonserino.

Os braços de Severus ainda formigavam agradavelmente, como se Hermione ainda estivesse ali, aninhada em seu corpo. A maneira que ela se moldava á ele era sobrenatural e, de alguma maneira, certa.

Snape sentiu, ali, na minúscula pista de dança que era, na verdade, uma sala de estar, uma vontade louca e desesperada de beijar os lábios de Hermione Granger.

Mas, antes que sucumbisse ao desejo, ele se afastou da castanha.

Beijar Hermione seria colocar um ponto final em seu relacionamento com Lily. E ele não sabia se estava pronto pra isso.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... — Lucius se aproximou com um copo de uma bebida qualquer. — Outra sangue-ruim, Severus? Sinceramente, o que elas tem de especial?

— Não sei do que está falando, Lucius. — Snape arqueou a sobrancelha para o amigo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— O jeito que você olhava para a Granger, bem, parecia que vocês arrancariam as roupas ali mesmo — sorriu o loiro divertido.

Snape concluiu que o amigo estava um pouco bêbado, pois se estivesse em plenas condições mentais, estaria brigando com ele por estar com uma nascida trouxa, e não fazendo brincadeirinhas divertidas.

— Não sei o que você está bebendo, Lucius, mas se já te deixou bêbado no começo dessa porcaria de festa, eu quero uma dose dupla.

Snape tinha um sério palpite de que devia ingerir muito álcool para sobreviver a aquela noite.

E não estava errado.

Ele conseguiu se envolver em uma conversa sobre poções com um corvinal, mas seus olhos disparavam a todo momento em busca de Lily e Hermione.

Mais de uma vez pegou Lily o encarando, de cara amarrada, como sempre fazia quando ele dançava com outra garota. Só que, dessa vez, vê-la enciumada não foi agradável. Foi repugnante.

Como ela podia ser tão hipócrita? Fazer ceninha de ciúmes depois de dizer que queria matar o filho deles? Ela estava louca se achava que ele ia correr atrás dela como sempre fazia.

Concentrou-se um pouco mais na conversa, mas logo desviou os olhos para procurar Hermione. Lupim estava com ela, conversando amigavelmente e arrancando alguns sorrisos dos lábios carnudos.

Tão linda quando sorri, tão meiga quando ajeita os cachos. Hermione inspirava uma doçura encantadora, era apaixonante. " Isso deve ser muito forte mesmo!" conjecturou Snape em pensamento, olhando desconfiado para a bebida que Lucius lhe dera, mas ele sabia que estava longe de ficar bêbado.

Musicas tocaram e mais amigos se juntaram a pequena conversa, que agora já não era sobre poções e sim sobre garotas. Snape não prestava atenção, realmente, mas ouviu algo sobre um vestido lilás e logo percebeu que falavam de Hermione, então se focou na conversa.

— Ela devia repensar sobre todos aqueles cachos, mas, aqui entre nós, é uma bela bruxinha — sussurrou em tom de confidência um dos garotos corvinal.

— É a nora que mamãe pediu a Merlin! — exclamou outro, levantando a o copo e brindando entusiasmado com o garoto ao lado.

Severus não gostou daquilo. _Ele odiou_. Odiou que falassem de Hermione, que desejassem Hermione, que quisessem Hermione.

Mal se deu conta do sentimento de possessão, já ouviu outra vez a voz abafada e risonha de um jovem alto.

— Acho que estamos todos perdidos, a menina já caiu nas graças do Black — ele acenou minimamente com a cabeça para um canto, onde Sirius conversava com Hermione.

Ela estava encostada na parede, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Sirius sorria-lhe e surrava algo, ignorando completamente o fato de não ser bem-vindo. Onde Lupim estava quando se precisava dele? Porque deixou-a sozinha com Black?

— Está ficando vermelho, Severus — riu-se Lucius — Controle-se, meu caro, controle-se.

— Pare de beber, Lucius — dissimulou Snape e saiu de perto do grupo, marchando firmemente para o canto oposto á Hermione.

Estava determinado á deixar a festa, quando viu Lily rindo escandalosamente para Marlene, em suas mãos havia um grande copo da mesma bebida que ele bebia.

Cobriu rapidamente a distancia que o separava da grifana e arrancou-lhe o copo das mãos.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — sibilou ele em tom baixo e perigoso.

— O que você está fazendo! Eu estava bebendo! — mordeu Lily, observando enquanto ele jogava o copo em canto qualquer.

Marlene olhava de um para outro com os olhos arregalados, mas Snape não se importou, sabia que Lily mantinha Marlene muito bem informada sobre seu relacionamento. Eram melhores amigas, afinal.

— Você não pode beber! Está grávida, tem que tomar certos cuidados...

— _Estava_. — Pontuou ela, os olhos verdes cravados aos negros.

— O que? — Snape chacoalhou a cabeça confuso. — O que você quer dizer?

— Estava grávida, Sev. Não estou mais.

— Você abortou? — o bruxo travou a mandíbula com força, temendo as próximas palavras de Lily.

— Sim — sussurrou ela e não parecia nem um pouco arrependida, os olhos verdes estavam frios como nunca antes. —Eu disse á você que faria. Seja razoável, Sev, você sabe muito bem que nós não podíamos ter um bebê!

— Não me chame de Sev! Não me chame de nada! — sem se importar em verificar se alguém prestava atenção neles, Severus apertou o queixo de Lily com força demasiada, forçando-a a inclinar o rosto para ele, para que ele pudesse olhar no fundo dos olhos verdes. — Você é um _monstro_, Lily Evans. Você é uma maldita sangue-ruim e eu nunca mais quero ouvir a sua voz. Mas tenha uma certeza: _Eu vou matar você_!

Lily arregalou os olhos com medo e tentou tirar a mão de Snape de seu queixo que já doía.

— Solta ela! As pessoas estão começando a encarar! — avisou Marlene apreensiva.

Snape soltou Lily abruptamente, limpou as mãos nas vestes, como se tivesse nojo de tê-la tocado, e saiu como um furacão.

Hermione, que observava por cima do ombro de Sirius a cena entre os dois, viu quando Snape saiu esbarrando em todos que encontrava e jogar o copo que bebia na parede, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos.

— ...Mas ai eu segurei o feitiço no último momento e lancei um... — contava Sirius sobre um duelo que tivera com um sonserina.

— Que ótimo — Hermione interrompeu, os olhos acompanhando Snape saindo da sala. — Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Mas agora que estava na parte boa...

Hermione não esperou que Sirius concluísse a frase, ela apenas passou por ele e correu em direção á Snape.

Snape ouviu o barulho de saltos no piso de pedra e virou o pescoço para ver quem o seguia. Era Hermione.

— Volte para a festa, Granger — ele murmurou friamente.

Hermione subitamente se lembrou do Snape mais velho, que sempre usava aquele tom de voz frio, o que só a fez querer correr ainda mais para alcançá-lo.

Ele andou com passos largos e rápidos até uma sala de aula vazia, então entrou e fechou a porta. Hermione, quando alcançou a mesma porta, parou por um instante, perguntando-se se deveria entrar ou não, e acabou por decidir tentar abrir. Se estivesse trancada, ela o deixaria em paz, mas se estivesse aberta...

Estava aberta.

Ela hesitou sob o limiar de entrada, mas por fim o atravessou e fechou a porta atrás de si. A sala estava parcialmente escura, sendo banhada apenas pela luz do luar que provinha das janelas. A bruxinha semicerrou os olhos para localizar Snape.

Ele estava sentado na cadeira de espaldar alto que pertencia ao professor, um dos cotovelos estava apoiado no braço da cadeira e sua cabeça inclinada sobre a mão. Hermione, de repente, se sentiu jovem demais, pois a imagem de Severus Snape sentado á mesa professoral, a fez lembrar-se imediatamente de que era apenas uma aluna desse bruxo.

— Você é tão irritante, Granger — ele sussurrou sem encará-la.

Ela rolou os olhos e andou até a mesa, onde se sentou em cima de alguns pergaminhos, de frente á Snape.

— Achei que você precisasse conversar — disse fracamente.

O bruxo fez que não com a cabeça, mas, surpreendendo Hermione, ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto, e repousou a cabeça sobre as coxas da castanha. Ela pestanejou ante ao ato, mas logo sorriu ternamente e acariciou os cabelos negros com a ponta dos dedos.

Ficaram assim por minutos. Hermione o acariciava e ele, com o peito dilacerado, se sentia acolhido. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo fazia que não chorava, mas ali, no colo de Hermione Granger, _ele chorou_.

Chorou a morte de um filho que ele nunca conheceria, chorou a morte de um amor que ele julgava imortal. Chorava copiosamente, enquanto Hermione acariciava lhe os cabelos e murmurava que tudo ficaria bem.

A bruxa não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas ao vê-lo soluçando e grunhindo em seu choro, ela sentiu despertar dentro de si um sentimento morno e desconhecido. Queria abraçar-se á esse homem e nunca deixar nada fazer mal á ele, queria expurgar toda a dor nos olhos negros e ver ali apenas o seu reflexo. Sim, queria que Severus olhasse pra ela do jeito que olhava para Lily Evans.

De repente, Severus cravou as unhas nas coxas de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Queria desesperadamente confiar nela, precisava contar a ela seus pensamentos, verbalizar sua dor, mas ele não podia.

_Não podia confiar. Ele sabia que o mal se escondia na pureza, e não poderia confiar em nada ou ninguém nunca mais._

Então, em vez de falar, o bruxo agarrou-se á ela como quem agarra um colete salva-vidas em alto mar. Levantou-se e a abraçou tão forte que ouviu seus ossos estalarem em protesto, e Hermione retribuiu o abraço com toda a força que tinha.

Estava em chamas, como se fosse explodir á qualquer momento, como se Hermione fosse o sol e ele estivesse perto demais. Mas não podia se afastar, entretanto.

Por baixo da dor, uma simples faísca de desejo voltou a se fazer presente e antes que pudesse se controlar, estava beijando Hermione nos lábios.

Lábios que se encostavam duramente. Apenas um toque que queimava.

Afastou o rosto e olhou nos olhos castanhos, ela parecia confusa e relutante, em conflito com alguma coisa. Os lábios estavam separados e ela passou a ponta da língua no lábio inferior, como se quisesse colher dali o sabor dos lábios de Severus, e ele só queria beijá-la de verdade.

E como se desejar fizesse acontecer, ela se inclinou para outro beijo.

Mãos teceram seu cabelo e os lábios rosados se entreabriram para que sua língua escorregasse para dentro. Canela. Canela e algo mais doce, esse era o gosto do beijo de Hermione, e era inegavelmente delicioso. Todo o mundo parou de fazer sentido naquele momento, como se não existisse nada além de Hermione, nada além de seus lábios. Exceto que havia. Havia seu corpo. E logo que se deu conta disso, suas mãos desceram pelas costas delicadas, explorando o tecido fino do vestido e ansiando por mais contato, desejando pele e calor.

Seus pulmões imploravam por ar, mas ele se sentia incapaz de apartar o beijo, ia morrer por falta de ar e não se importava. Nada importava. Hermione parecia partilhar da mesma urgência, pois também era incapaz de separar-se dos lábios de Severus.

Mas Snape queria mais que lábios. _Queria tudo_.

Apartou o beijo e Hermione gemeu com a perda. O som era divino, tentador. Snape colocou uma mão em cada joelho da grifana e os separou o suficiente para que pudesse se encaixar entre suas coxas, então subiu as mãos por baixo do vestido, sentindo a textura macia da pele feminina.

Hermione era só suspiros e gemidos, até que sentiu a ereção de Snape pressionando seu sexo. As pupilas dilataram e todos os pudores virginais caíram sobre a cabeça dela como um balde de água fria.

— _Severus_ — ela chamou rouca, testando pela primeira vez o gosto no nome dele em seus lábios.

Ele não parou para ouvi-la, apenas segurou-se ainda mais firmemente em seu corpo e atacou seu pescoço com os lábios. Beijava, chupava e mordia. Faminto.

— Não — a morena sussurrou. — Por favor, pare.

Hermione o segurou pelos ombros e o fez olhá-la, um vinco profundo entre as sobrancelhas mostrava a confusão do bruxo.

Não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, ser parado. Lily sempre lhe dera tudo, sempre dizia que não, mas acabava cedendo, sempre se entregava. Por um momento ele pensou que Hermione estava fazendo o mesmo joguinho. Mas não estava.

A bruxinha o afastou mais, para poder fechar as pernas, então ergueu as alças do vestido e baixou os olhos.

— E-eu não posso — disse fracamente.

Snape pestanejou, buscando em seu cérebro uma maneira de convencê-la, mas nada lhe ocorria.

— Vem — ele murmurou depois de um tempo, estendendo a mão para a grifana. — Está tarde, vou levar você para a torre.

Hermione aquiesceu e de mãos dadas deixaram a classe vazia.

Quando estavam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, Snape sentiu que estava á ponto de perder algo muito valioso, pois não estava pronto para despedir-se de Hermione. Mas com a mulher gorda batendo o pé freneticamente, esperando que Hermione entrasse, ele se viu obrigado a deixá-la ir.

— Sobre... Você sabe... Choro e tudo aquilo... — começou ele sem jeito.

— Tudo bem — Hermione interrompeu, apertando um pouco a mão quente dele. — Não precisa explicar nada.

— Obrigado. _Obrigado por não me deixar sozinho._

— _Eu nunca vou deixar_ — ela prometeu. E os olhos dele brilharam calorosamente.

Quando ele abaixou o rosto para beijá-la, ela automaticamente subiu na ponta dos pés, elevando o rosto para encontrar os lábios finos. Natural. Como se beijos entre eles acontecessem desde sempre.

— Durma bem — ele desejou, ainda com os lábios roçando os dela.

— Você também — ela devolveu com um sorriso, então se foi.

Snape ainda conseguia sentir um peso sobre seu peito pela manhã. Algo que o impedia de respirar, que o fazia sentir-se tonto e absolutamente vazio. Nada. Só dor.

Depois de ter deixado Hermione na torre da grifinória, o moreno voltou para as masmorras, indo direto para sua cama, usando sapatos e tudo. Sem Hermione ao seu lado ele voltou a pensar em Lily. Em sua monstruosidade. A decepção era tão esmagadora que ele sentia vontade de sumir. Nunca pensou que chegaria um dia que desejaria nunca ter conhecido Lily Evans, mas ele desejou. Desejou isso com toda a força.

Ele á amava tanto! Faria qualquer coisa por ela e agora... Agora o quê? O que se faz quando o amor se transforma em ódio? Jurou matá-la e queria mesmo fazer isso. Iria vingar a vida do bebê que ela matou.

Hermione acordou cedo. Estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer dali para frente. Isso não podia ter acontecido, não podia ter beijado Severus, não podia se envolver emocionalmente com ele.

_Severus!_

Agora ele era Severus para ela. Severus que chorou em seu colo, Severus que a beijou apaixonadamente, Severus que segurou sua mão até a torre...

— Ah, os apaixonados... — sussurrou Lupim em seu ouvido, fazendo-a pular.

Estava na sala comunal, sentada com um livro no colo, mas nem se lembrava sobre o que era. Não podia se concentrar em sua leitura. Não notou que estava suspirando, mas estava, e Lupim notou.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Tudo bem Hermione, tudo bem — um sorriso brincalhão emoldurou a face do grifinória, que se inclinou e apertou de leve o ombro da amiga. — Snape é meio estranho, mas é um cara legal. Eu acho. — Conjecturou ele.

Hermione estava á ponto de negar, de dizer que Snape não era o motivo de seus suspiros melancólicos, mas outra coisa lhe chamou atenção. Estava com Lupim e ele estava lhe tocando, mas não tinha aquela sensação de conforto que tinha quando Snape á tocava. Mas... Mas Lupim também faz parte do futuro... Porquê... Não era por isso que ficar ao lado de Snape lhe fazia bem?

A grifana chacoalhou os cachos e se levantou. Precisava ver ele... Só para ver se estava bem. Não é como se ela sentisse falta dele, não é? _Claro que não._

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Tivemos um primeiro beijo! AAAAAH *-* Adoro!  
Quero meus reviews! *u* E, pelo amor de Merlin, favoritem a fic, sim?  
Beso beso


	5. Outra lição

N/A:Hey amores! Eu sei, eu sei, eu disse que atualizaria primeiro Te amo e MEEV antes de att aqui, mas Diga tem me tirado o sono e não consigo pensar nas outras. Então sorry, ou não.

Espero que gostem desse cap. Particularmente, admito que não estou muito contente com ele, mas tudo nele é absolutamente necessário. É um daqueles capítulos de transição, sabe? Então esperem por fortes emoções porque á partir de agora a coisa toda vai pegar fogo!

Esse capítulo vai pra linda da Daniela — Danipravada pros íntimos —, porque ela gosta mais dessa que de MEEV. "Sinceridade é a base da relação", foi o que ela disse kkkk Pra ti sua linda! Principalmente a cena da mesa, por que pensei em você escrevendo áquela cena! *u*

Boa leitura!

* * *

Diga, parte 2

E tira o cabelo da cara e me diz se por um segundo quiseste me ver feliz.  
Ou se és o meu destino tentando me dar outra lição.

Fresno

Os dias passaram tão rápido que Hermione mal os percebeu. Fazia frio, e ela caminhava sozinha próxima ao lago, seus pensamentos presos no futuro, a saudade de casa começava a apertar.

Como estariam todos? Harry destruiu o medalhão? Quantos mais morreram na guerra? Seus pais, perdidos e sem memoria, sozinhos a própria sorte em um país estranho...

— Domingo. No Cabeça de javali. Um encontro oficial! — Severus sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido, abraçando-a por trás e repousando o queixo em seu ombro. Não tinha ouvido que ele tinha se aproximado, mas foi uma agradável surpresa. Virou-se para ficar de frente a ele, então o beijou. Um beijo doce e cálido, o tipo de beijo que prometia felicidade e dias tranquilos.

— Está me convidando para sair? — perguntou com um sorriso, quando o beijo se findou.

— Estou — sorriu Snape. Um daqueles sorrisos raros, tão atípicos dele. — A não ser que você prefira ir com aqueles cães fedorentos.

Hermione rolou os olhos e bufou para sufocar uma risada.

— Domingo — ela concedeu com graça.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, ela e Snape estavam juntos agora. E ela não queria parar pra pensar no tamanho da loucura que aquilo era, não queria pensar que estava agindo de forma errada e, muito menos, que logo teria que voltar ao futuro e deixá-lo. Era fácil esquecer disso tudo quando ele estava por perto, pelo menos.

Ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Snape e Lily, mas estava muito satisfeita em ver que os dois já não se falavam. Havia algo que a preocupava, entretanto, uma sombra nos olhos de Severus. Uma sombra conhecida de dor e desespero. E a culpada disso era Lily Evans, ela tinha certeza.

Snape arrastou-a para debaixo de uma arvore e ficaram sentados lá, na sombra, ela com a cabeça deitada em seu colo e ambos fitando o lago.

— Algo preocupa você — não era uma pergunta e Hermione sabia disso.

— Saudades de casa — disse rapidamente, um suspiro cansado escapando dos lábios.

— Você nunca falou de casa...

— Londres — contou. — Meus pais são dentistas — pausou, considerando o que podia ou não contar á ele. — Sinto falta da minha mãe, do seu cantarolar despreocupado, da sua mania de limpeza, seu cheiro... Ela costumava colocar jasmim na cabeceira da minha cama, minha flor favorita, e, não sei como ela consegue, mas esse é o cheiro dela, da minha mãe, quero dizer. Não é algo que você possa engarrafar e vender, sabe? É natural.

— Ela deve ser uma mulher maravilhosa — comentou ele com um sorriso sem dentes.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione falava da família e era incrível imaginá-la como uma pessoa normal, com mãe e essas coisas mundanas. Sua mente às vezes brincava imaginando que ela não era humana, era algum tipo de anjo que tinha vindo salvá-lo, algo que poderia ser um sonho e de repente, acabar. Ir embora.

Entretanto, agora, sua mente remontava imagens de uma criança de cabelos cacheados, sendo colocada na cama por uma mulher bondosa. Um vaso de jasmim na cabeceira e uma história antes de dormir. Simples e puro, como Hermione.

— Ela é. E cozinha muito bem também. Queria que você a conhecesse.

— Um dia, quem sabe.

Hermione imaginou-se chegando em casa com Severus. Seu pai lhe apertaria a mão educadamente e faria uma carranca forçada, tentando assustar o pretendente da única filha. Sua mãe faria seus bolinhos de chocolate e brigaria com ela para que usasse o fio dental depois de comer — mesmo estando na frente de um garoto. Conversariam sobre o tempo, e toda aquela conversa fiada típica desses encontros, então seu pai faria perguntas constrangedoras do tipo "quais são suas intenções com minha filha? O que você pretende fazer da vida?"

Isso nunca aconteceria. Nem agora, nem no futuro.

— Minha mãe costumava por coisas na cabeceira da minha cama também. — Ele começou depois de certo tempo. — Doces — Hermione se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhá-lo, ele sorria com a lembrança. Um sorriso lindo, mas que logo desapareceu. — Meu pai não me deixava ter essas coisas. "Desperdício de dinheiro", gritava ele. Mas ela comprava escondida e me dava, toda noite. Uma vez ele descobriu e... E bateu nela. Bateu até cansar.

Hermione gemeu internamente. Imagens de uma criança assustada, com as mãos nas orelhas e lágrimas nos olhos, assistindo a mãe ser espancada, fluíram em sua mente. Ali estava outra parte de Severus Snape que ela nunca imaginou, e outra vez quis abraça-lo para sempre.

— Severus isso é...

— Ele era um monstro Hermione. Foi por isso que... Foi por isso... — ele fechou os olhos e deixou as palavras rolarem em sua língua. — Foi por isso que eu quis que Lily tivesse o bebê. Ela estava grávida de mim, esperava um filho meu. Mas queria abortar e por isso terminamos. Eu acho que... Que eu queria uma chance de provar que eu não sou um monstro, que eu posso ser um bom pai, que eu não sou igual a Tobias Snape. Só que ela tirou o bebê.

Assim que acabou de falar, sentiu que um peso enorme abandonava seu peito. Confiava plenamente em Hermione, e só agora se dera conta disso.

Hermione só percebeu que prendia a respiração quando seus pulmões reclamaram. Então era isso. Lily Evans estava grávida! E-e abortou? Não, não, não! Não podia! Esse era o primogênito então, e ela devia salvá-lo, mas era tarde demais.

Pobre Severus. Maldita Lily.

— Você seria um ótimo pai, Severus — ela disse por fim, sentando em seus joelhos e segurando o rosto do bruxo entre as mãos. — Você será um grande pai um dia.

Lábios se uniram mais uma vez, num beijo lento e profundo, o tipo de beijo que aquece a alma.

Algo dentro de si gritou, em alto e bom som, que ela estava apaixonada por aquele bruxo.

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

Não foi até ter que ir para o dormitório que ela encontrou Lily. Não sabia mais como olhar para essa mulher. Essa pessoa fria e cruel não era a mãe doce que ela imaginou para Harry, nem de longe. Só de lembrar a dor nos olhos de Severus...

Ele só... A amava tanto! Como alguém pode virar as costas pra um sentimento desses?!

— Merda! — Lily exclamou, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

Estava em frente ao espelho, retorcendo-se como uma cobra para dentro de uma calça jeans negra. Pulava e se contorcia, mas a calça não servia em seu corpo, os botões não fechavam e Hermione sentiu vontade de rir da cara dela, mas seus olhos acabaram por prender-se no ventre da ruiva. Havia um leve inchaço ali, definitivamente, Lily estava mais gorda.

— Acho melhor você desistir, Evans — ela murmurou por fim, tentando colocar todo seu desprezo naquelas palavras tão banais.

— Eu não vou desistir, Granger — Lily retorquiu ainda se contorcendo. — Sabe, eu sempre tive tudo o que eu quis, e eu realmente quero isso — a ruiva fitou Hermione pelo espelho e alcançou a varinha, dando um toque rápido sobre seu jeans, que se alargou um pouco e ela pôde abotoá-lo finalmente. — Viu? Eu fico ótima usando negro.

Hermione inalou profundamente, percebendo claramente que Lily não falava sobre sua calça, e sim sobre Severus. Por um momento ela considerou pular no pescoço da ruiva, mas então pensou em Harry e se controlou. Hermione puxou a própria varinha e, com um acenar, fez a calça de Lily ficar amarela e desbotada.

— Você não voltará a usar Severus outra vez, Evans — ela disse firme, com um ar de superioridade que faria Morgana se intimidar.

Hermione nunca foi chegada a teatrinhos e palavras ambíguas, para ela sempre foi preto no branco, gostava de deixar as coisas claras. E, naquele momento, ela sentia a necessidade de deixar claro para Lily que Snape a pertencia.

Antes que Lily tivesse chance de responder, Hermione jogou os cabelos para o lado e marchou para o banheiro, batendo a porta com toda a força que conseguiu.

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

Severus tinha planejado todo um passeio com Hermione no domingo, mas viu seus planos serem frustrados por seu melhor amigo, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius, que já tinha completado a maior idade bruxa, estava sendo empurrado para um casamento arranjado com Narcisa Black. Isso não era de todo ruim, na verdade, porque Lucius era apaixonado pela jovem enfermeira loura. Tinham tido alguns raros encontros nos últimos meses, sempre com a presença dos pais de ambos, mas Cissa tinha lhe deixado claro que não estava nem um pouco feliz com o futuro casamento. Ela fazia isso por causa do maldito voto perpétuo entre seus pais, que anos e anos atrás, tinham prometido unir as duas famílias em matrimônio.

Convidou Severus a se juntar á eles naquela tarde, pois duvidava muito que Narcisa quisesse realmente ficar a sós com ele, e pretendia ganhar a simpatia da bruxa de qualquer jeito. Nem ao menos reclamou quando Snape disse que levaria a sangue-ruim ao encontro.

Cissa era dois anos mais velha que Lucius, e trabalhava como voluntária no . Ela tinha vocação para curandeira, mas sabia que, quando se casasse com Malfoy, teria que deixar todas suas ambições sobre a carreira de lado. Mulheres da família Malfoy não trabalhavam. E isso era o suficiente para ela odiar seu futuro marido.

Ela se arrumou primorosamente para o primeiro encontro que teria a sós com o Malfoy, colocando um vestido verde esvoaçante que sua mãe lhe dera e elegantes sapatos da mesma cor. Estava ligeiramente nervosa, pois sabia que, em poucos meses, estaria casada com aquele sujeitinho desprezível aspirante a comensal da morte.

No horário combinado, a jovem aparatou em Hogsmead. Por todo o caminho até o Três vassouras ela amaldiçoou Lucius, domingos ensolarados, casamentos arranjados e vestidos esvoaçantes.

Ficou surpresa, entretanto, quando chegou perto do Três vassouras e encontrou Lucius acompanhado de um casal estranho. Uma menina, que aparentava ter 17 anos, tinha cabelos lanzudos e vestia uma camiseta simples com as cores da Grifinória, estava de mãos dadas com um jovem de cabelos negros e vestes da mesma cor. Reconheceu facilmente Severus Snape.

— Narcisa — ronronou Lucius, fazendo uma mesura exagerada.

— Lucius — devolveu ela em tom amargo.

— Espero que não se importe por termos companhia em nossa tarde — ele disse indicando Severus e Hermione com a cabeça. — Esses são Severus — que você já conhece — e a amiga dele...

— Namorada — corrigiu Severus, fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse bobamente. Ele não tinha feito um pedido oficial, mas sim, eram namorados afinal. Que outro nome podia dar a esse relacionamento?— Hermione Granger.

Ao se inclinar para apertar a mão de Hermione, Narcisa sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de sangue-ruim.

Era uma nascida trouxa então.

Ela não tinha nada contra os bruxos de sangue impuro, mas era surpreendente encontrar um Malfoy na companhia de um deles.

O bruxo podia não ser de todo ruim afinal.

Trocaram amabilidades e logo entraram na espelunca que ousavam chamar de _pub_.

Cissa descobriu que Severus era inteligente, e engajou com ele uma conversa sobre o futuro das poções analgésicas, visando a nova descoberta do Dr. Albert Norghet, sobre as propriedades do veneno de acromantula.

Viu, pela visão periférica, que Lucius conversava com a Granger. Não conseguiu entender sobre oque falavam, mas ficou feliz em ver que ele estava sendo educado e até apreciou os pequenos sorrisos que ele dava a Hermione.

Foi ela quem sugeriu, por mais incrível que possa parecer, que eles estendessem um pouco o encontro e dessem uma volta pelo vilarejo. Ela até mesmo permitiu que Lucius segurasse sua mão enquanto caminhavam.

Narcisa e Hermione se deram muito bem, e Hermione ficou muito surpresa com isso, pois nunca imaginou que um dia chamaria a mãe de Draco Malfoy de amiga. Mas, sim, Cissa era uma jovem muito agradável e de conversa fácil. Era gentil e elegante, mas não era esnobe como parecia ser, era apenas a sua riqueza que intimidava os outros, Hermione deduziu.

— Severus, venha comigo até a livraria — convidou Hermione em certo ponto, quando a noite se anunciava no horizonte.

Severus conversava com Lucius e ia pedir que Hermione esperasse, mas a bruxinha bateu os pés e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, então Severus entendeu que ela queria deixar Lucius sozinho com Narcisa.

— Claro — ele disse, fazendo um sinal de desculpas para Lucius. — Nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

Assim que Severus e Hermione saíram de perto, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre o casal de cabelos platinados.

— Fez um dia bonito...

— Foi uma tarde agradável...

Falaram eles ao mesmo tempo, ambos tentando quebrar o gelo. As frases misturadas acabaram por arrancar risadinhas dos dois, e Lucius ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao notar um leve rubor nas bochechas pálidas de Cissa.

— Você é tão linda — ele disse em voz alta.

Era pra ser só pensamento, mas seu cérebro não conseguia filtrar as palavras direito quando ele estava perto dela.

— Obrigada, Lucius. — Narcisa concedeu com doçura.

Ele gostava do vestido que ela usava, e disse isso á ela, recebendo em troca mais um daqueles sorrisos de dentes branquinhos e brilhantes.

Cada resposta amigável de Cissa a seus galanteios, enchia-o de esperança e felicidade. Sentindo-se confiante, ele se inclinou e ousou roubar um beijo dos lábios vermelhos. Sua mente girou quando ela, tão delicadamente, deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca.

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

Nos dias seguintes, Severus parecia cada vez mais distante de tudo. Isso devia-se á duas pessoas: Hermione e Voldemort.

Hermione era sua luz. Era nos minutos ao lado dela que ele encontrava paz e a si mesmo, como se ela fosse a única capaz conhece-lo completamente. Às vezes ele achava que ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e, quando se beijavam, ele tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Entretanto, sua iniciação estava cada vez mais próxima. Apenas alguns meses e ele seria um comensal da morte. E depois disso... Bom, depois disso ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Hermione era uma nascida trouxa, e seu namoro com ela não seria permitido. Merlin sabe o que Voldemort faria se um de seus seguidores fosse amante dos trouxas.

Ele podia não aliar-se ao lord das trevas. Mas então o que faria da vida? Não. Sua vida já tinha um rumo certo e era ao lado do Lord. Ele tinha certeza disso.

Severus viu todas as suas certezas sobre a vida serem arruinadas por um sorriso.

Maldição! Hermione ficava linda sorrindo. E, quando sorria, Severus não sabia mais quem era ou onde estava, como se o mundo se reduzisse a cachos, olhos cor de mel e lábios rosados.

Como alguém podia surgir do nada e mudar toda sua vida, ele não sabia. Só sabia que podia assisti-la sorrir o dia todo e nunca ficaria cansado.

— Vamos, Severus, diga: Mione — ela pediu mais uma vez com aquela voz açucarada.

— Deixe de ser irritante, _Her_mione — replicou ele, destacando bem a primeira sílaba.

Estavam almoçando, no salão principal, sentados juntos á mesa da Sonserina. Hermione era a única grifana sentada ali, e recebia uma dúzia de olhares hostis sobre si, mas não se importava. Na verdade, ela estava sempre onde Severus estava, querendo aproveitar cada segundo ao lado do bruxo, pois sabia, em seu intimo, que a separação estava cada dia mais próxima.

Essa atitude dela era outra coisa que desarmava Snape completamente. Ela andava com ele pelos corredores, por vezes lhe roubava um beijo ou dois na frente de todos, e sempre parecia muito orgulhosa de estar em sua companhia. Coisa que Lily nunca fizera.

Hermione espetou uma batata e levou um pequeno pedaço a boca, totalmente alheia de que o seu bruxo observava a cena atentamente.

O que Hermione tinha de bonita, tinha também de puritana. A menina não deixava que o bruxo avança-se o sinal nenhum pouco. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, mas sempre que Severus insinuava uma carícia mais intima, a bruxa fugia como Voldemort fugia de banho. Isso estava deixando ele louco. Tão louco que o simples ato de comer uma batata se tornara sensual, só por assistir como os lábios rosados se moviam sobre o alimento.

Hermione percebeu a forma lasciva que Severus á encarava e corou um pouco.

— Me chame de Mione — exigiu com voz rouca, tentando alcançar alguma sensualidade que não sabia se possuía.

— Mione — sussurrou a voz baixa de Severus, enquanto escorregava a mão por baixo da mesa e apertava a coxa da grifana com volúpia.

Ela arfou com o toque, mas conseguiu saborear a vitória de ter seu apelido naqueles lábios.

— Argh! Pelas barbas de Salazar, controlem seus hormônios crianças. Estou almoçando! — disse Lucius com falsa desaprovação, escondendo um sorriso malandro com seu copo de suco de abóbora.

— Sempre interrompendo na hora certa, Lucius — Severus murmurou desgostoso.

— Ora, Severus, pra isso são os amigos.

— Não meta seu nariz aristocrático no que não for da sua conta, Lucius — brincou Hermione.

— Como desejar, Minhoque — devolveu Lucius.

— Mione — corrigiu a bruxinha.

— Foi o que eu disse — pausou — Minhoque.

Hermione balançou seu cachos em desaprovação, mas acabou por gargalhar alto, levando Lucius a rir junto com ela.

Lucius mudara com a presença de Hermione também. Em parte, por que Narcisa tinha simpatizado com a bruxinha, mas também porque Hermione tinha essa luz contagiante. Era impossível ficar perto dela sem ser contagiado.

Ela os infeccionou.

_E não há cura para o amor._

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

Hermione estava com a pulga atrás da orelha há dias. Lily continuava com enjoos matinais, e ela podia jurar que a ruiva estava engordando. Outra coisa a intrigava: Se Lily tinha abortado, por que não deu entrada na enfermaria? Como ela pôde fazer isso sem deixar nenhum vestígio? Uma gravidez não pode ser interrompida assim...

Foi com essa linha de pensamento que Hermione vasculhou nas coisas de Lily. Ela não sabia bem o que procurava, talvez um recibo de algum curandeiro de má índole que fazia abortos em adolescentes, ou algum frasco de poção abortiva. Qualquer coisa que provasse que Lily _tinha mesmo abortado_.

Não encontrou nada. Nenhum sinal.

Estava fechando o malão da ruiva, quando um grosso volume de "Os Segredos Obscuros das Bruxas de Salem" chamou sua atenção. Era um livro de magia negra, e ela podia sentir a carga mágica pesada só de tocar naquelas paginas amareladas. Abriu onde tinha um marca páginas e seus olhos foram direto para o parágrafo grifado de caneta vermelha.

Havia uma foto de uma planta azul e, sobre a foto, letras garrafais anunciavam:

"Chá de Eloá (Chá do Aborto) — Para inimigos"

A cada linha que ela lia, seu coração descompassava.

" Eloá era uma poderosa bruxa do séc_.__XV, era respeitada por todos no reino e a jovem mais cobiçada das antigas terras do sul. Porém_, dentre tantos rapazes, foi o rei Edward quem ganhou o coração da feiticeira. O rei era casado, mas isso não impediu que os dois tivessem tórridas noites de sexo e trocassem juras de amor sem fim. Mas quando sua esposa, Helena, engravidou, tudo mudou. Edward quis por um fim em seu relacionamento com Eloá e proibiu sua entrada no castelo.

Tomada por ciúmes e fúria, Eloá quis castigar seu amante. Ela sabia que o rei não admitia abortos em seu reino, todos os que nasciam "defeituosos" eram condenados à fogueira, e foi isso que lhe deu inspiração para sua vingança: Usando a poção polissuco, ela entrou no castelo como uma criada, e serviu o chá do aborto para Helena.

Sete meses depois, os gêmeos nasceram e nenhum dos dois nunca foi capaz de fazer magia.

Quando as crianças alcançaram os onze anos, Edward condenou os próprios filhos á morte."

— A planta não era para abortar um feto, mas sim para abortar a magia do bebê — Hermione forçou as palavras em sua garganta.

Logo abaixo disso, vinham as palavras grifadas por Lily, ensinado como preparar o chá.

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

Hermione meio que cambaleou, meio que correu pelos corredores. Estava enjoada e sentia que ia vomitar nos próprios sapatos á qualquer momento.

Precisava contar á Severus.

Encontrou-o na biblioteca, envolto por livros sobre ervas, totalmente alheio de como seu mundo estava para girar.

— Hermione? Está tudo bem?

— Severus... Eu... Lily... Você... — atrapalhou-se ela.

Snape fez ela se sentar e Hermione demorou alguns minutos para conseguir se acalmar. Seu coração estava apertado e dolorido por vários motivos diferentes. Estava feliz por que o bebê não tinha sido abortado de fato. Estava triste porque ele nasceria sem magia e nunca seria bem aceito na sociedade bruxa. Estava com raiva de Lily por ser tão fria e tão burra. E, bem no fundo, estava com ciúmes por Lily estar esperando um filho de Severus.

Quando estava mais calma, contou tudo a Severus, e viu, bem na sua frente, o jovem se transformar em seu futuro professor de poções, com aqueles olhos perigosos e ferinos. Ele praticamente rosnava de raiva, mas havia também um alivio em saber que Lily não tinha de fato abortado.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou.

— O que eu devia ter feito desde o começo — murmurou o bruxo e puxou Hermione pelo pulso.

Sem qualquer outra explicação, Severus á levou com passos largos até a sala do diretor.

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

— Oh, Sr. Snape e Srta. Granger! — cumprimento-os Dumbledore, assim que os dois passaram pela porta.

— Diretor Dumbledore — cumprimentou Snape polidamente.

Albus indicou que os jovens se sentassem, e insistiu para que eles lhe acompanhassem no chá, fazendo com que os dois bebericassem a bebida quente e comecem ao menos alguns biscoitos de limão.

— Agora sim — disse ele satisfeito, terminando seu chá com um ruído exagerado e proposital. — Em que posso ajudá-los?

— Diretor, é um assunto delicado — enrolou Severus, percebendo pela primeira vez que não sabia por onde começar a contar sua história.

O diretor manteve aquele ar calmo de sempre, enquanto Severus balbuciava o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Lily. Era quase como se Albus já soubesse o que tinha acontecido, como se nada que Severus estava dizendo fosse novidade.

— Você devia ter vindo falar comigo antes, filho — disse pensativo e entrelaçou os longos dedos sob o queixo.

— Eu sei diretor, sinto muito — desculpou-se o bruxo.

Hermione se sentiu uma intrusa estando na presença daqueles dois grandes bruxos, pois havia entre eles uma corrente de magia palpável. Sua mente sussurrou-lhe que aquele senhor bondoso seria brutalmente assassinado por aquele bruxo mais novo, mas ela ignorou esse pensamento. Agora que conhecia Severus, sabia, de alguma forma inexplicável, que ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

— Eu vou ter que chamar a Srta. Evans para uma conversa — começou Dumbledore pensativo. — Eu posso lhe garantir que ela não tentará fazer mal ao bebê novamente, mas quanto ao chá que ela tomou...

— Diretor, o senhor não sabe algum meio de reverter isso? — interrompeu Hermione, lembrando-se sobre Ariana. Com certeza Albus deve ter tentado alguma coisa para curar a irmã.

Albus ponderou.

— Na verdade... Eu tentei uma coisa uma vez. Pesquisei muito sabe? Eu tinha... interesse em curar uma bruxa que me era muito próxima... — os olhos azuis pareceram vacilar com alguma lembrança, dando-lhe pela primeira vez, a aparência de um velho cansado. — Não funcionou, obviamente. Mas isso porque ela era um Aborto natural. Já no caso desse bebê... Sim, pode funcionar.

— O senhor pode curar o bebê? — perguntou Severus, com não mais que a sombra de um sorriso na face pálida.

— Ora, meu filho, acha que eu estaria sorrindo se não pudesse?

SS~HG Diga - Snamione SS~HG

* * *

N/A:Então, como eu disse antes, é um capítulo de transição. Senti que ficou meio corrido, mas eu queria colocar todas essas informações aí...  
Sobre a Narcisa: Mudei um pouco (totalmente) a história dela, perceberam né? Mas é para o bem da história, ela vai ter uma participação importante na fic, aguardem.

Obrigada a toooooodos os reviews! Me deixam imensamente feliz! Então continuem a comentar! E, poooor tudo que for sagrado, favoritem a fic! *u*  
PS: Agora é sério, vou atualizar as outras fics essa semana, e só depois vou me preocupar com o sexto capítulo de Diga! Não adianta nem chorar e fazer beicinho u.u ( Ouviu Danielaaa? )  
Beijos! Quero meus reviews!


End file.
